


Tamagotchi Heaven

by Outerspaceduncegirl



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerspaceduncegirl/pseuds/Outerspaceduncegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" It would have been about ten years ago. The first thing I saw you in was a play, where you were in but not present at. And it was called "Tamagotchi Heaven". Edinburgh Festival. [...] And then, I sort of fell upon you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamagotchi Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> You never found it weird Catherine remembered a play she'd went to see ten years ago ? I do. This is my version of the story, I hope you'll enjoy it !

" It would have been about ten years ago. The first thing I saw you in was a play, where you were in but not present at. And it was called "Tamagotchi Heaven". Edinburgh Festival. [...] And then, I sort of fell upon you."

 

David is kneeling in front of the telly, putting some DVD in. Indeed, it's the middle of the afternoon and it's moovie time. Catherine doesn't know what the film is gonna be, though. Surprise he says. She's waiting in front of the microwave for the Popcorns to be ready. She looks at the man struggling with the DVD player, and grumbling because "this can not be the moment when this stupid thing breaks." His hair is in a mess, he's sitting on the floor in the same way a child would, and he's frowning and pouting at the same time. If that can be possible. Well, everything is possible with David.

She smiles. The kind of smile she never shows him, because it says too much, and she's too shy to be that vulnerable, even with him. Even with her best friend. She has to admit it, David means the world to her, and she can't even imagine a life without him. She tried. No, David doesn't mean the _world_ to her. What is this suppose to mean ? She rolls her eyes. What a stupid expression really. No, David means far more than anything to her.

It doesn't happen a lot though, the staring behind his back. Just some times when she takes a moment to truly look at him.

The microwave's ding makes her slightly jump, and she realises she's been really lost in her thoughts. She shakes her head in order to get rid of all those far too serious reflexions and grabs the bag of sweet popcorns out of the microwave.

"So" she says putting one in her mouth, "What do you show me ?"

She falls on the couch behind him and giggles when he starts going crazy against a button.

"Well," he blurts out in a high pitched voice that betrays his irritation, "I'd like to tell you we're gonna watch a master piece, but this thing just seems" he punches the device with his fist "to be" punches again "fucking" punches harder "broken !" he finally screams.

A giggle makes him turn back from where he is sitting in despair.

"Oi ! Don't you dare laughing at me, this is serious !"

"David" she says gently "it's only a DVD.

" He jumps on his feet. "It is not only a DVD Catherine ! It's the first part of Star Wars trilogy, directed by George Lucas, released in 1977, changing the life of thousand of people !" he complains shaking the DVD box under her nose.

Her eyes widen and she opens her mouth in stupefaction.

"Wait" she snaps, pointing a finger at him " _You_ were trying to make _me_ watch Star Wars, without even asking my opinion before !"

He shruggs. "That's a huge black hole in your culture."

She makes an indignant face. "I should be the one complaining because I was about to spend hours in front of a Sci-Fi film I certainly wouldn't have understood. Thanks God the player is broken. In fact I think it had pity on me."

He sits on the sofa beside her and cocks an eyebrow. "Aren't you overreacting a bit Cath ?"

She's the one shrugging now. For a couple of minutes, they stay silent, listening to the clock ticking. Eventually, David crosses his legs under him and lets out a deep breath.

"So. What do we do now ?"

She has no idea. She looks down at the bag she's still holding. "We eat ?" she suggests.

Picking a popcorn and throwing it in his mouth he nods. "Sounds good."

That's exactly why they are best friends. She chuckles lightly and, with a certain habit, makes herself comfortable, lying her legs on the coffee table and resting her head on his chest. While she snuggles to him, he puts his arm around her shoulders and sets his chin on the top of her head. He loves it when they're that close. Being it just as friend would of course, maybe just a little too close. He sighs in happiness and she cuddles even closer to him. A comfortable silence falls between the two, only broken by the noise of their hands rummaging in the bag and their chewing. They do it a lot, staying silent for hours on the sofa, just enjoying the feeling of being together. It's such a relief and a reassurance to know there's someone you know so well you don't even need words to communicate.

The thing that they miss is that friends don't really normally do that, cuddling on the sofa for hours. But to them, it feels right.

His hand comes in her hair and he plays absentmindedly with some strands. She closes her eyes, rocked by this gentle movement. She starts falling asleep when his voice makes her come back to reality.

"How could you have remembered me ?"

She frowns. Why doesn't she understand ? What is he talking about ? He must have followed the trail of his thoughts to blurt out something out of context.

"You said ten years." he continues, "You said you saw me in a play ... But not even in a play, right ? Only on screen. Ten years ago. In a theatre festival, among dozens of other plays, you remembered the man who appeared on a screen ?"

Oh. She knows what he's talking about now. Confessing it during an interview, she never thought he would remember it quite well.

"I mean ... Even I didn't recall doing it."

And now he is asking questions. She closes her eyes. Too many questions. She can't answer.

"Did you check my name ? Why would you check the name of the guy who appeared thirty seconds on screen ? How ... how can you even remember that ?"

She stays quiet. Because she can't answer with the truth, and because he always knows when she lies.

"How old were we at the time ? You said ten years ... I think it's even more. I was in my early thirties. We were still so young."

He keeps talking and he souldn't. For memories are coming back to her. In flashes, images return. And sounds. And smells. And feelings.

 

_The crowd is huge. There is not a centimenter of the street that is not occupied by groups of people chatting, walking._

_Catherine looks at this amount of human being. It's gonna be tough to get through it. But the theatre she tries to reach is at the end of this precise street, and the prospectus says the play she tends to see starts at 3 pm. She looks at the big clock on one of the building. Eight to three. Right. She can make it._

_Throwing herself in the crowd, she pushes people whith her shoulders trying to clear a path. This is the only reason why she doesn't like Festivals. Frankly, Edinburgh is a lovely city, but not during this period. She is not especially claustrophobic, but she hates being pressed against strangers with no liberty of going where she wants. Paying attention not to drift away with the crowd, she silently swears, insulting people for being so rude._

_Yeah that's quite paradoxal._

_Eventually she makes it and gets in front of the theatre's entrance. She can breath properly again. She notices a young fellow about to close the doors._

_"Wait !" she exclaims and runs._

_The boy sees her and lets her in, taking her ticket before closing the door. In the dark, she finds a free sit and settles, trying to do it as silently as she can. The old man at her left looks at her with disapproval and shushes her when she takes her coat off. Oh shut up, she thinks rolling her eyes._

_She then turns her attention towards the stage. The light turns on._

 

"How did you hear of that play ? We can call it a coincidence really ... It feels weird you knew about me before I knew about you."

He sighs thoughtfully and she doesn't even dare breathing. "Was the play good ?" he finally asks.

She clears her throat. "Er, I don't really remember."

 

_The play is rubbish. It sucks. Catherine has set her chin in her hand and she prays for it to be soon over. "Tamagotchi Heaven". She should have suspected something. The plot is uninteresting, the story irrelevant. It's deadly boring. And not well-plaid on top of that. Her ego feels better immediately. She looks at her right and her left. Someone is sleeping. She smirks, at least, she's not the only one to be bored. She deeply sighs and starts playing with the fabric of her coat, not paying attention to what's happening on stage anymore._

_A noise of a machinery makes her raise the head. Frowning,she sees a big screen coming from the roof. Ouah. Amazing technology. You really find everything in a festival. She doesn't see the necessity of a screen in this play. It stops, half in the air. After some seconds, an image is projected._

 

"Did I look young ? Well that's a stupid question, how would you remember.... I had already cut my hair at that time. What did you think of my acting ?"

She closes her eyes. Find something to answer. Find something to say. "I think that yeah you were pretty good. As always. But again I ... I don't really remember."

 

_A young man appears. Skinny. With a pair of jeans and some really crazy hair. He turns his eyes towards the objectif, and her heart skips a few beats. He has an amazing look. Brown eyes, sparkling with malice, but smart, and so deep. Her attention aroused again, she sits fully and stares at the Scott._

_And the more she looks at him, the faster her heart is racing. He talks, but she doesn't really gets the words. Although, she can see he is a good actor. It has nothing to do with what she saw previously in the play. He is ... talented. He has something, even if his lines aren't amazing. She understands he is the girl's boyfriend in the play and somehow, she feels jealous, her heart slightly aching. What's happening to her ? She doesn't even know his name !_

_Oh yes, by the way, what is his name ? She didn't take a paper at the entrance as she was in a rush, and now she truly wishes she had. Glancing around her, she spots one of them on the sleeping man's lap. She shruggs. He won't miss it. She leans over and with the tip of her fingers pull the paper towards her and grabbs it delicately, not waking the man up. Victory ! She opens it and reads, looking for a precise thing. She finds the actors, and going through the names, she finds it, written in tiny letters in a corner of the page :"Apparition on screen: David Tennant."_

_She raises her head and looks at the young face. David Tennant. It suits him._

_Hello David, I'm Catherine. How can I meet you ?_

 

"The assistant director had offered me to come to the festival, but I didn't have any time, I was too busy rehearsing. It's mad to think we could have met, ten years ago."

"Yeah." she weakly answers.

Her mind is going crazy.

 

_The play is over but Catherine is still sitting in her chair. She waits for every one to leave the theatre. When the redhead finally finds herself alone in a silent room, she climbs on stage. Hesitating, she makes some unsure steps behing the curtain. Her eyes are wide opened. A technician she hasn't seen calls her._

_"Miss ? Miss please, you're not allowed to go backstage, it's not opened to public."_

_She turns back quickly in surprise and feels herself blushing. "I ... I just wanted to see a comedian, well an actor..." she stammers._

_"I can call him if you want." the man nicely offers, "Who is it ?"_

_"Hum... David Tennant ?" she pronounces with hesitation. It feels weird saying his name out loud._

_The technician frowns. "You must be mistaking, there's no David Tennant in the troupe."_

_It's her turn to frown. "The man who was on screen ? Isn't it his name ?"_

_"Oh !" he understands and shakes his head, " he is not really part of the troupe, he just did this little tape that's all. If you're looking for him, well, I'm sorry, he isn't here."_

_Her polite smile falls. Catherine tries to hide her disappointment, but in vain. He is not here. Not here. She won't meet him. "Okay ..." she says with a small voice, "Hum, thank you anyway."_

_The man nods and leaves. But she's still here, standing on stage, feeling ... empty. How can some minutes of a man have such an effect on her ? She's so disillusioned. She already pictured them on stage together, bowing, greeted by whistlings and applause. She feels like she just lost a friend. Someone she's known for years. Nonsense. She runs a hand through her shining ginger hair and sighs deeply._

_Stop being so emotional. UK is a small country after all. People keep meeting. Espacially actors. You'll find him again. And maybe, maybe, you'll get on well._

 

She is still resting her head on his chest, mooving up and down in the same time as his breathing. His hand is still in her hair. He's stopped talking (thanks god) and in the heavy silent, she starts realising so many things.

Like she finally met David Tennant after all. Like, he's become her best friend. Like the love she little by little felt for him had had a beginning. This day, she fell in love with a complete stranger. "Love at first sight." She has never believed in this, but now she has to admit that this short expression defines her current life.

"What are you thinking about ?" he whispers, making her shiver. She kind of shruggs in his arms and avoids the question.

"And you ?" she says in a breath.

She waits for an answer but he stays silent. Too lazy to sit fully, she simply turns her head towards him, and find herself facing him really close. He's gazing at her.

"What are you thinking about ?" she repeats.

"The first day I saw you on TV." this comes out as less than a murmur.

Her eyebrows slightly frown. "Do you ... do you remember ?"

During a short moment she sees panic in his eyes, but soon, his hand comes on her cheek, locking her eyes on his. He looks so intensely at her.

"That day, I fell on the couch under the shock."

He leans closer and says in a voice only audible for her ears: "And I finally found you."

His lips meet hers, only grazing them, and her stomach drops. He's holding her tightly, his thumb gently stroking her cheek. He waits. He wait for her approval. And she gives it leaning forward, making their lips meet for the second time. They both close their eyes at the feeling of each other's soft skin. Catherine turns her shoulders to face him completely and he grabs her waist. Their lips are not separating once.

Slowly, she opens her mouth as his tongue runs on her lower lip asking for entrance. She inhales sharply when their tongues meet with a sweet popcorn aftertaste, and she feels his breath getting hotter on her skin. His hand on her cheek goes in her hair, and she appreciatively moans when his fingers run through it and deepen the kiss. He pulls her closer, and she's pratically lying on him now. The kiss has become heated, passionate.

They have to part to catch their breath, and they just gaze at each other, panting. David has a small but genuine smile sticking to his face. Catherine can't realise. She just looks at him with stupefaction, wanting to kiss his pretty face again. She's still kind of lying on him, his hand in the small of her back.

Not resisting any longer she kisses him again, cupping in face in her hands. He answers immediately and she feels his arms pulling close before making her lean back, until he is completely lying on top of her. She starts running her hands on his torso under his shirt as he kisses his way down her neck, taking his time to linger on the right spots.

Suddenly, he chuckles against her skin and gazes into her eyes with a delighted smile.

"What ?" Catherine asks between two breaths.

"I've been dreaming to do that with you since I saw your face on my screen."

She cocks an eyebrow at him and he quickly explains.

"Not _that._ I mean, that. I mean, kissing you."

He pauses for a few seconds.

"And yeah lying above you too." he admits with a cheeky smirk.

She blushes and laughs at the same time, and, pressing her forehead against his, she takes his hand.

"Well, we were defenetely made to meet one day, Mr Tennant."

And she means it.

Later that night, when they collapse on the bed together, she understands the truth of this statement. They were made to meet, and they couldn't have avoided each other. Fate kept gethering them. Because Catherine has always known, UK is a small country, and people keep meeting. Espacially actors.

But she forgets one thing. She was indeed looking for her ephemeral actor. But somewhere in the UK, a young fellow, destined to become a star, possibly called David Tennant, was also looking for _his_ Catherine Tate.


End file.
